Talk:Lovian Freethought Academy
Can I upload an LFA logo? I think it have some nice ideas. 09:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :O! That looks perfect! Thanks a lot; couldn't have done any better. 18:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::You're welcome 18:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::It is a good thing we use the flag frequently, even now the Patriot Act will no longer be there. 18:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Major Jeremy Major is a candidate. 12:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Oh great! He's hired! Othewise, we would not have had any other candidates. Many Atheists, few LFAers. 17:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Nice! Well done. 15:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, Sir. Do you know something else I might be writing about on this page? -- 13:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm. I'll think 'bout it :) 15:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Membership Can I join the Academy please? 08:05, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Sure you can ! Please do so. -- 08:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Is there also a section for non notable members? I'dd like to become a member but am not sure where to add my name. --Lars Washington 10:24, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Just add it to the notable members list Lars! You are probably the most notable lovian, with the possible exception of the king! 13:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) May I also join? I would like to serve the university as a professor if I may. Dr. Magnus 15:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :As a professor? :)) --Bucurestean 15:12, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Why not? If it is not the Baron of Donia who joins in, then let it be another character of mine. Dr. Magnus 15:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, Pierius, this "Academy" is not really a university. It's more like an organization of people who want to think, debate, talk and write about freethought and all that is related. Nevertheless, I suppose you are very welcome as a member! 18:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Campaign Very well! Mind if I write a TNCT article about it? 06:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Of course I did not mind! Thanks a lot . -- 08:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Join? Do you have to be a atheist or in general a freethinker? Oh and 2002's debate circumsion for his own good? I LOLed when i saw that!Marcus Villanova 21:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :You may join when you feel like you are surrounded by same-thinking people in the Academy . I would say it is sort of necessary that you are at least willing to seriously doubt religious dogma and the existence of supernatural beings. -- 06:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) A little question So I have a question(s)... So I think Mr.Jefferson is one of the best people and honest in congress so I think we need to set up a charity fund that is constant that donats to a different country or chartirable fund like finding a cure for AIDS/HIV, Cancer, and other technology advances. The LFA's Charity Fund should be a year round thing and not only when a disaster occurs. So anyone with me? I think all politicans or CEO's could donate 100,00$ a year for the rest of there life and still be wildly rich. Bill Gates has donated over half his money to children in India and Africa and still has enough to be rich 30 times over. So please let's set up a fund to send money to different causes. Also in the long run this helpds everyone, If we pay 20 to 30 people to go over to India they get paid good wages and thus lowering unemployment. From- Marcus Villanova 16:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : No Feedback? Amazing. C'mon this is very important!Marcus Villanova 23:59, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a fine idea. However, it remains important that these kind of donations are voluntary. 11:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I tend to agree too. We ought to create a permanent fund for charitable causes across the world. Most of all, I care about making it professional, organized, international and humanitarian, without prejudices. -- 12:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes! Very Good Countries like Hati or India. Donations would be volutary indeed. Marcus Villanova 20:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC) 2011 lectures I don't know how it is determined who comes to say what but I'd like to make an entry for the Darwin special. I'll name it Darwinism: a basis for ethical thought? 06:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :The publication of our joint discussions, Yuri, would be a nice basis for a special debate. A debate in which, for the balance, you should consider inviting a few Christians. That could be very interesting, to see believers and unbelievers of some standing debate with each other on these vital issues. Dr. Magnus 07:52, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe such debates are better for the general lectures since it's obvious believers will say Darwinism is not a good basis for ethics, which kinda takes the Darwin out of the Darwin special. 12:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::How about Circumsion For his own good?2 that still cracks me up Marcus Villanova 20:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::To Yuri: chairman Major confided me that he is very pleased with your proposal and gladly accepts it. ::::To Yuri and Mr Magnus: the LFA would gladly organize special one-time debate between the two of you. Any concrete plans, so far? -- 20:51, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Well first of all I know Yuri is working on a joint publication of the previous debates him and me had during my stay in this wonderful nation. We had quite a few, if I can recall correctly, and some of them are worth publishing. Since this is the Lovian Free''thought Academy I figured you might be interested in organising a debate. A debate that is to be attended by both atheists, christians, agnostics, muslims, protestants, catholics alike. A debate open to all who are interested, which also features ''opposing views of religious people. May be nice for a change; it could either strenghten your convictions or change the minds of people, but at least it will make all attendees think! Dr. Magnus 21:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think that the LFA has largely failed to directly face the question of the existence of God, and though this would last a year to complete, I'd like to invite the foremost Christians in Lovia and hold a debate in which the Christians bring up arguments in their favor, instead of using the generic argument of "when in doubt, God." Edward Hannis 22:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::@Hannis: though I like such debates, the question of existence is always evaded by doubt. I don't oppose a nice talk on the topic but I myself rather focus on ethics, politics, etc. On such subjects you can at least use evidence and concepts with a practical (read: real) side to it. :::::@Arthur/Pierius: maybe we can promote the joint publication with a debate. I would then however like to focus on a certain question, like the nature of religion in perspective to society. (I'm sure Pierius can defend religion in general instead of just Christianity). 16:14, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Prehaps LFA should also add somthing to the Darwin deabtes, and theroy debates, they should add a reilgon debate every year like the other ones. Marcus Villanova 20:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::The Academy is not planning to introduce new regular debates, but we could easily do a special one-time thing. :::To Yuri: I would support that. -- 07:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be waiting. Last year did we actually have a debate? Marcus Villanova 13:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, that was entirely fictional. I thought it'd be nice to actually do it. 13:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. Marcus Villanova 13:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :So do I, we could make it "a one-time only" thing, and if it cathes on maybe we could do it again? Let's just see how people like it. And yes: I could defend religion in general. Dr. Magnus 13:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :could be a different random debate every year. Marcus Villanova 14:07, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Logo is familiar.... I have a knack for pointing things out Sorry ...is this a similar logo to the american Athiest Asscosiation logo? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :I s'pose it is. The "unfinished atom" is a familiar logo for Atheists and Atheism. 09:21, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I notice the topics for the last two years are rather similar - can I suggest a topic to replace one of them? I think 'Atheism in the Church: a theological revolution' might be interesting (has anyone heard of Klaas Hendrikse?). Alternatively, 'Religion and Lovian politics' could be more relevant. :) --Semyon 23:07, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I would like to see "Religion and Lovian politics", concerning the rise of the CCPL and related parties. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) @Seymon - :p that was the point i moderated both events one was a follow up. But it should be a 2013 debate, the CCPL and the right has risen, LFA would discuss it most likely pending the 2013 election results. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) We definitely shouldn't have the same (you will argue it isn't, but look at the name...) debate twice. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:25, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :I would love to have a good debate with some of Lovia's brightest minds. Atheists vs. Religious people. And that is, all religions, not just include Christianity. I am sure both parties can find some common grounds and come to a matual understanding and respect. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 11:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Discussions can not be based on whether religion is true (it's pointless to do that as proof has to be scientific, thus atheist/agnostic). Discussions based on moral aspects can be interesting though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:45, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Indeed, moral discussions can and will be very interesting. On other issues we may have to just "agree to disagree". Live and let live. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 13:12, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Whenever i've argued with christians they always tell me "NO MATTER WHAT GOD WILL FIND YOU CHILD!!!!", (lol) and i end up either in the same position or more drenched in my own thoughts. It basically was the first debate was the old testament and the second about the new testament. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:47, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Are you trying to be offensive? I hope not, but I can't think of any other way of interpreting the above statement. --Semyon 17:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::No, it's just i've never had a intelligent debate over reiligion (and I sure as hell won't be doing it over the internet xD) most likely because i'm in America :p. I've just never heard valid points, though i bet there are. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:10, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, a lot of Christians in America are very fundamental so 'debate' is not something that really happens I guess. I try and avoid internet debate, for exactly the reasons you mentioned :P, and my atheist friends seem to find the fact I'm a Christian really awkward so never mention it. I apologize if my edit above seemed a little harsh. --Semyon 17:16, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ney it did't, Your always told never to discuss Religion, Politics or (can't remember the third), Well I always discuss politics, so as a militant atheist ill just leave my views elsewhere. :P Humanist Society As one of the last remaining non-theists i'd like to reform this group due to inactivity into a Humanist Society. To be more anti-theist but also a voluenteering force in the localities. Marcus/Michael Villanova 03:18, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :This isn't really anything to do with me but this is more of a ideological debating group. There's no need to make them into a volunteering club. There's no logical reason for it. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:52, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :::"There's no logical reason for it" i've heard atheists say that one before :p. Still I always have a problem with the "bitch and moan" atheists, I'd rather have them being good for goodness sake like a Humanist Society. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:59, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then make a new group. I agree mainly but the LFA is kind of that "bitch and moan" atheist group. :P Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:10, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::See two groups joining together to pick on another. Will reform later :p Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::What now? Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:51, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::No merger, leave this alone, it's an interesting part of Lovia. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:00, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Marcus, to be honest, I think you're slightly obsessed with reforming and renaming things. :P I know it's nothing to do with me, but unless there's a really good reason for it, I'd advise not dissolving the LFA. It already has good 'brand-recognition' with the posters, the talks about circumcision, the guy with the beard, and association with Arthur Jefferson and co. It also has a nice long list of members, and probably only a quarter of them at most will join the new organisation. I know it's inactive, but I personally think that's better fixed from within the organization, by founding a volunteering section, for instance. :) (extra point: I know some atheists who dislike the term 'humanist,' which might also be worth considering, I don't know.) --Semyon 17:52, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with semyon completely although I reinforce the points above. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:00, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Ugh I guess, but ill leave the Humanist Soceity along with this "Academy". The reason for reforming is a lack of activity as mentioned, the same could be done in a new group plus the humanist qualities. I understand the historical prespective and will just add to this page. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:05, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Not everything that is inactive has to be reformed. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:13, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::Point taken. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:21, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Atheism? How many goddamned atheists does Lovia have? At this point Lovian travel agencies should call the country "The Atheist Capital of the World!" User:TheworldofBingbang32 Many. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:19, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :Indeed, but we have lots of Christians as well, and a Muslim village. Also, who does that quote come from? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 04:53, March 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I think the atheism bit is slightly outdated. Christianity has seena clear revival in Lovia with CCPL gathering 25% of the votes. --OuWTB 09:38, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Can't link IC to OOC much. I like the idea of 46% Christian 46% Atheist 8% Other. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:20, March 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah most of the active atheists (who were the founders of the wiki) are long gone. [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] 19:55, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::I am, however, atheist, so they're not dead. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:04, March 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Atheism sucks though. God don't like that :o --OuWTB 11:05, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Seems there are very big cultural differences, particularly between Oceana and the rest of Lovia, but also between rural and city folk, and between more and less 'Americanized' communities, which account for the split. It also seems that while there are a lot of atheists, most of those who are religious are rather devout. --Semyon 16:26, March 23, 2017 (UTC)